Agent Clover the Avenger
by redheadclover
Summary: Emily and Clinton Barton are called back into duty with the Avengers when the world is in peril from new foes. There's more at stake, including their son Ethan Barton as they try to survive the latest threat to not only the world, but their family. Can they survive and save the world once more? Sequel to Agent Clover the Hacker. Clint/OC
1. Finding a Captain

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a preview of what Chapter One Might look like! Let me know how it looks! Also, there is reference to Captain America 2: Winter Soldier, so if you have not seen it yet and you don't want spoilers….WARNING!**

* * *

My alarm went off, waking me up early on a Tuesday Morning and having me rub my eyes, pushing the auburn hair from my eyes and roll out of bed. Reaching above my head I stretched, my bones popping in the right places and having me smile from the good sleep I had. The window that I was facing gave me the incredible view of Central Park, seeing the sun peaking over the trees and tinting the entire park with orange.

I got up from the bed, walking over to the window with my tank top on and racing shorts on as well, putting my hair in a messy bun and walking across the hardwood floor and thinking to myself. We've had this apartment for about a few years now, almost 6 years since I was involved with a battle in New York and almost died.

6 years…it felt like yesterday.

Then again, I got married and became a mother within those 6 years, and I never once looked back and saw mistakes. For 2 out those years I was out from my old job to be a mother, then again the old job I now have once again was pretty dangerous.

An Avenger.

Luckily, I had a husband who was almost in the same boat as me when it came to being off the grid and hiding out for the sake of a new adventure. My husband, Clint Barton, also worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. We both met through the Avengers, and who knew that we could fall in love under those circumstances. He was stubborn, introverted, bold, a fierce fighter, over protective, and I loved every single part of him. Thankfully he loved all of my flaws and traits as well: stubborn, bullheaded, intelligent, emotional, and fierce. Now that S.H.I.E.L.D. was dead and buried thanks to the HYDRA incident in Washington, we both were still on good graces with the Avengers and were helping out in anyway possible with smaller missions.

Our married life was far from normal, since we both were agents and still working for Nick Fury, going on assignments and sticking to our trades. Clint was more of the field agent, while I was still hacking and helping from the carriers. I never stopped hacking since the birth of my son, whether it was from Avenger headquarters at Stark Tower, or on a carrier way up in the clouds. I was known for my hacking skills, which was what got me into the Avengers in the first place.

I was recruited for the mere sake of being protected from Johann Schmitt, who wanted my brain and my ability for his own devices. The Avengers had a obligation to make sure I wasn't going to be taken from him, and Hawkeye was assigned as my personal body guard. Low and behold, through that process of working with the Avengers and almost getting killed so many times, I became a member of the group and also falling for the archer or the group.

Falling in love was never in the cards for me, and I never thought I would fall in love with someone, let alone a assassin. BUt Clint did come out of nowhere, when I wasn't looking for love, only for my survival. So him loving me was really his way of saving my life.

Walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway, I could breathe in the smell of breakfast being made and the skillet on the stove sizzling away. The living room and kitchen were combined, white walls with random art and collective articles on the walls to give it color. We had a maroon couch and love seat with a medium sized flat screen on the wall. The kitchen was modern with granite tops and counters, along with sleek appliances and gadgets. In fact, half of the gadgets came from being in the Avengers, and for having Tony Stark as a friend and ally.

"Hey buddy, you want pancakes?" I heard in the kitchen, having me hear the voice of my husband as I walked down the hallway, seeing the light of the morning hit the open kitchen and living room area. I then heard giggling, the giggling of my son and my own face broke into a grin as I walked out into the open room. I looked to my right, seeing the two people in my life who I loved more than anything.

Clint and Ethan.

Ethan was sitting in bis booster chair at the table, a child plate in front of him and he was watching his father flip pancakes and laughed when one almost fell out of the pan. I stopped in my tracks, leaning against the wall and folding my arms in front of me. There was a few seconds of me watching my husband's back to me, placing the breakfast on a plate and turning off the stove. A bigger smile was on my face as my eyes followed him to our son, a big grin on his face as he placed a smaller pancake on Ethan's plate.

Clint Barton. My husband.

He was still handsome, after years of being married. We were still young and reckless together when it came to our love, finding alone time together and never letting the flame flicker out. He was in fact a hopeless romantic, which you would of never guessed looking at him when you first meet. In fact, he scared me when I first met him, but after having his walls fall around him, I saw him as a softie and a emotional man. His eyes, still bright and filled with precision, was something our son inherited. Clint might of aged a few years, but he was still beautiful in my eyes. He saw the same in me, though I was more curvy thanks to my pregnancy with Ethan. I still stayed in shape, although I now had bigger hips and a bigger chest to boot.

"Thank you daddy." Ethan said aloud, having me see the back of his head from where I was. He had wavy hair, mixed in brown and auburn, and it was past his ears at that point. I watched as his toddler fingers grabbed the fork and stabbed it in the pancake, trying to bite it. I grinned, Ethan was always the independent who wanted to do it himself. Clint chuckled form his spot next to his son, grabbing his own fork and knife.

"Let me help you." He said aloud, cutting it in smaller pieces as I looked from my two boys to the view our main room had over the city. It was peaceful, having me loose my train of thought and think back to a moment of when I was here on my own for the first time some years ago. Back when I was with the Avengers and I almost got killed from Norman Osbourn. It was a harsh memory, having me see how it made me turn from a girl to a woman.

"Hey look who's awake!" I heard from far off, having me look back at Clint and Ethan. I saw Clint looking right at me, a big grin on his face, and Ethan moving his head around to see me in his booster chair. I saw his face, a perfect face for a 5 year old child. His had big cheeks, his nose that he got from me and his smile that was from his father.

"Mommy!" He said aloud, his voice was playful and excited. I walked over, smiling from ear to ear and stood behind Ethan. I tickled his sides and kissed his head, hearing him giggle and squirm as I smiled against his hair, breathing in the toddler scent he had.

"Good morning my little gem." I said into his hair, hearing him laugh as I moved from him to my husband, seeing him stand up straight and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him and kissed me on the lips. Every kiss we have shared, whether it was small and simple, or lustful and passionate, was just as beautiful as our first kiss. I sighed against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug some of my fingers in his hair. He pulled away, a big grin on his face as we stood there in each other's arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Barton." He said in a light tone, having me give him a smaller kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, sexy husband of mine." I said to him in a grin, 'What's with the breakfast so early?"

"Ethan was already up and I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to make breakfast and have you sleep in for a little bit before we drop Squirt off at daycare." Clint explained to me, having me grin and see Ethan look at the both of us, covering his eyes and sticking me tongue out.

"Eeewwww, no more kissing mommy and daddy!" Ethan said in a groan as I giggled from my spot, feeling Clint steal a kiss on my neck.

"You like it when I kiss you though." I said to him, seeing his eyes behind his hiding fingers and a small smile on his face. He shook his head and ate some more of his pancakes as I looked back to my husband.

"We ready for the assignment today?" I asked him aloud as we both sat down side by side at the table.

"I am yes. Hopefully this is a quick job." Clint said aloud as he got my plate ready and we both ate together, "Fury thinks this a get in and get out kind of deal. We shouldn't be taking that long."

"Have you heard from Steve?" I asked him aloud, seeing him pause while he was eating. Steve Rogers, our friend who happened to be Captain America, saved the world a little while back with the help of Fury, Agent Hill, Widow and a new agent Sam Wilson from HYDRA, a secret organization that was in fact affiliated with Schmit. Captain America was too involved, since his old friend from WWII named Bucky Barnes, was in fact still young and alive and working for HYDRA after being brainwashed. Now that the ordeal was over, Steve went off to find Bucky and get him back on good terms. I was concerned about him, not knowing if he was ever going to come back. He was loyal to the Avengers, I knew that for certain, but there was a part of me that thought he was lost looking for his friend.

"Not yet, it's been a few months." Clint said to me in a lower tone and I looked down at my own food, not saying a word or two. I felt terrible for Steve, seeing what all happened to him with this Winter Soldier and HYDRA, and how he was almost lost in himself from what happened.

"Hey, Emily." Clint said aloud, having me look over at him and see a small smile on his face.

"He's going to be okay, you have to trust him." He said to me, his same tone of voice he would use with me when we were on missions in the past. It was odd now, now that there was no more S.H.I.E.L.D. for us to work for. But that voice was still a stable foundation for me to fall back on when I was shaken. I smiled at him, nodding my head and knowing that it was true.

"And maybe tonight, we can grab food with Squirt here, some take out." Clint said in a suggestive tone, raising his voice for Ethan to hear. I looked at our son, seeing him swallow a bite from his plate and nod his head in a vigorous pace.

"Can we please!" He asked aloud in a pleading tone. I grinned as I took another bite from my own plate and nodded my head, rubbing his hair with my fingers in a soothing tone.

"That we can, but we should we get to eat?" I asked in a puzzling tone, playing along with Clint as he thought to himself. It was harsh that we would tease him, but it was more for playful banter.

"Pizza!" Ethan said aloud, having both Clint and I look down at him and seeing him use his big blue orbs to try and convince us. I smirked, knowing that he got this from me whenever I would use it on Clint. I rolled my eyes.

"Pizza it is." I said aloud, hearing Ethan laugh and take another bite from his pancake as I heard the phone ringing at the counter. I got up, kissing Ethan's hair while I was walking over, hearing Clint and Ethan talk about what Ethan was doing at daycare.

"Shapes! I learned what a star is and where it comes from!" Ethan said aloud as I picked up the phone.

"Barton residence." I said aloud, leaning against the counter and watching my husband and son talk together.

"Clover, it's Stark." I heard on the other line, having me grin hearing his voice once more. No matter the countless times he would make me groan in frustration with his playboy antics and big ego, he was a dear friend of mine since I joined the Avengers.

"Ah, Tony! Good to hear from you. As I recall you are overdue on a playmate with my son." I said loud enough for both of my boys to look at me.

"Uncle Tony!" Ethan yelled, glee in his tone as I laughed.

"Tell the little guy I say hello." Tony said in a lighter tone, having me look over at my son.

"He says hello." I said to him, seeing his face light up as I went back to focusing on the phone.

"How is the little Hawk these days? Still running around?" Tony asked me as I moved into the kitchen, sitting on the counter.

"He's doing good. Why the early call? You're the sleeping in type as I remember." I said to him aloud.

"I need you and Barton." I froze in my spot, the tone in his voice showed that something was up. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Clint watch me from me spot next to my son. I raised my eyebrow at him once, signaling him to come over. Clint got up and kissed our son's head.

"Keep eating buddy. I'm going to talk to your mother and Uncle Tony. Eat your apples." Clint said to him as he walked over, having me place the phone on speaker as Clinton stood in front of me, resting his hands on my knees.

"Did something happen?" I asked aloud into the receiver.

"I'm in need of your hacking assistance, and your husband's eyes." Tony explained aloud, "I have a bad feeling about the Captain." I looked from the phone to Clint, having him look at me with the same confusion on his face.

"What kind of bad feeling, like a hunch?" Clint asked aloud.

"More like a dangerous feeling. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. went down after the Washington incident, Fury has been off the map along with Widow, and Captain's been God knows where looking for the Winter Soldier. I wanna know where he is." Tony said aloud, having me sigh and rub my eyes with my spare hand.

"He's fine, Tony. You know how he is: he's not going to stop until he finds him. And the Captain's indestructible, I'm pretty sure he can take on a tank with his bare hands." I reassured him, feeling Clint rub my legs in support as he looked at me.

"No, theres something else going on. He would't leave unless he said something to us, even Widow. I just think we should find him ourselves." Tony explained to me some more. I was just as worried as he was, which was a first since Tony and the Captain were co-leaders of the Avengers and they would butt heads. But I knew that he was strong and able to handle himself. I looked at Clint, wondering what he was thinking.

"You think he still has a tracker on him?" Clint asked aloud, having me sit up a bit more. I have forgotten, how he would have a tracker somewhere on his body, whether in clothing or shoes or even under his skin.

"I am convinced, which is why I need you and your wife as soon as you can drop off Baby Hawk and come by." Tony said aloud. I looked from my husband to my son, whom was eating the apples on his plate and taking a small sip from his milk. If we were going to do some hunting on the Captain, that would mean that we would be at risk with another enemy, which also meant Ethan would be at risk. I feared for him, not knowing if he even understood what his parents were and what they did in the past. I sighed and nodded my head.

"We'll be there in 30." I said to Tony, hanging up the phone and placing it back on the counter. I looked back at Clint, seeing him wrap his arms around me and coming between my legs with his body. He kissed me lightly, showing his support with the stress I had on my face. I kissed him back and we both stared at each other.

"Change of plans eh?" He asked me aloud, rubbing my back in a soothing manner and I grinned. Even though we had no clue what was going to happen, we both were a team. Whether it was as agents, members of the Avengers, or parents and lovers, we were in this for the long hall together.

"Change of plans."


	2. Mutants

The elevator doors opened, having both Clint and I walk through and find ourselves at the main room of the floor of Stark Tower where everything happened. Just going onto that floor, seeing the familiar couch and computers set up, made me remember being here so many times from previous missions and mishaps. It was a bit alter in the morning and after dropping off our son at the daycare, we rushed over hoping to find out what was going on with Tony and his hunches on Captain America. I could hear the computers still working on overtime, the same sound I would hear whenever I was here to work.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Barton." We heard over us in the room, the voice was soothing and booming in the room.

"Hello Jarvis." I said aloud as the pair of us walked into the room hand in hand, "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is on the phone talking to Agent Hill, he should be done within a minute or two. Would you and Mr. Barton like something to drink while you wait?" Jarvis asked aloud over the intercom as we were in the middle of the room.

"No thank you Jarvis." I replied in a light tone, having me see Clint next to me, looking at me with a confused look.

"Isn't it weird that you talk to Jarvis like that?" He asked me aloud as we faced each other. I could see the sun that was tinting the room tint his own face, the blue in his eyes were lighter and the handsome structure of his face intensified.

"Not to me, then again I'm a hacker that talking computers are in fact interesting to say the least." I replied to him, "Plus he's polite to me."

"But I'm still his favorite, so quit trying to get on his good side." We both turned and saw Tony Stark walking in from the balcony outside. He was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt, fitted jeans and sneakers, making me raise a eyebrow at him since I was used to his suits and expensive attire. Then again he would wear causal clothes when he was hard at work, when it was determined to get through on a breaking case. He was still snarky with his grin, cocky and full of himself.

"Sir, a phone call from Nick Fury." Jarvis said aloud over the intercom as Tony walked over to the both of us with a smirk on his face.

"Tell him to wait. I'll call him back in twenty minutes, heaven forbid he looses his other eye from the stress." Tony said aloud. I smirked at him as Clint wrapped his arm around my waist, having me wrap my own arm around his shoulders as we stood in front of Tony. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the pair of us with a typical Tony Stark Smirk on his face.

"It's so nice to see the happy Hawk Couple." He said aloud in a grin, having me roll my eyes as Clint smirked from his spot.

"You seem to be chipper these days, Stark. Did you make more money?" Clint asked in a joking tone. I saw him look down for a second, having me think that he was hiding something else from us, something big. But once he looked up at the both of us with a big smile on his face. I only saw this smile when he was thinking about sincere things, including his girlfriend Pepper.

"What's going on here, Tony?" I asked him in a grin, having him rub the back of his neck, "You'er gonna refuse a call from Fury? Something's under your skin-"

"I asked Pepper to marry me." As soon as he said it, both Clint and I looked at him with shock and fascination. I was lost for words, but not in a bad way. Tony and Pepper were very much in love with each other, having me see the devotion in Tony's eyes and how Pepper would hold him down from being too full of himself. But Tony as a married man? That I never saw coming, but seeing him stand there win front of us and having a nervous look on his face, to see what we were going to say. After a moment of just saying nothing, I then moved away from my own husband and hugged Tony, a big grin on my face as he hugged me back.

"It took you long enough!" I said in a grin, pulling away from him and seeing Clint shake his hand next to me. I could tell Tony was beyond happy as I stood back with Clint once more.

"Congratulations Stark." Clint said in a grin as Tony nodded his head.

"I asked her last night." He said aloud as the three of us walked over to his computer area.

"And how did you do it? Over the top I take it?" I asked him aloud as we faced his main computer, having me watch him pull up a few screens in front of us.

"You underestimate my true way of romance. It was actually very simple, yee of little faith." He said to me with his usual smirk.

"And let me guess, you got the ring from a candy dispenser from the mall." Clint said aloud in a smirk, having Tony roll his own eyes.

"I was good at the ring." Tony replied back in a cocky tone.

"Although knowing Pepper, she was happy with the specific ring, not the size." I commented aloud as I watched the screen coming up to display. I could see the display cameras of Steve's apartment and also around the rooms in the apartment. Every angle was covered from the camera, seeing where the furniture was and located.

"The ring itself was from a rare jewel found in Madagascar that was $50,000 per carat." Tony explained to us as he typed in a few more notes before look over at the both of us, "And the ring itself was about 3 carats."

I rolled my eyes as I moved over to the keyboard and started hacking away on the cameras in Captain America's apartment.

"You win the 'Best Ring Award' for certain." Clint mumbled under his breath as the three of us looked at the screen. I looked around at the apartment, trying to find any clues as Clint did as well. I moved the cameras around slowly, waiting for the cue from my Husband if he saw something in the apartment as well.

"You seeing anything yet?" Tony asked aloud, his voice was serious as he stood behind me and giving me room to move the cameras.

"Nothing yet, nothing out of the ordinary." Clint said aloud as I moved from one camera to another, seeing the computer Captain America had in his apartment tucked away on the desk and with some papers on them.

"Wait." Clint said aloud, having me stop on the image of his desk. I looked, seeing papers everywhere on the desk and seeing only typed papers at first. When it comes to zoning in on detail, real small detail, my eyes weren't that keen to seeing it. Clint on the other hand was trained to see something so small and precise. He pointed to the screen where the papers were, having me that there was in fact a map there.

"Try and get in on that map there." Clint said aloud, having me zone in as far as the camera would let me. But it was still not close enough, having me frustrated when I was stuck no longer zooming in. I could see the map in a clearer sense, seeing that there was writing on it. Clint was right as to seeing the map, knowing that that map itself was important.

"Damnit." Tony said aloud as I looked at another device somewhere in the apartment. I then grinned, seeing something on one of the shelves, something of technology. I started moving the camera away from the map seeing the device on the shelf, which had a high angle pointing to the map and it gave it a clearer shot.

"What are you looking at Em?" Clint asked aloud, having me then see what the device was. It was a digital camera, having me convinced that this was better for me to use. I started typing to get into the mainframe of Steve's computer, then looking for the loopholes and finding the right outlet where the camera's code would be.

"There's a digital camera in his apartment, aiming right at the map that can give me a better view of the map and what the writing is on it. This camera has a better range of zooming than the security camera. The code to the camera is in his computer, since he had to plug it in to put his pictures on it. So, if I find the code to the camera, then we have access." I explained to him aloud as I found the code and typed it in, seeing a black screen in froth of us at first. I waited, thinking that I knew the camera was waking up. And it was true, now that we were looking through the camera that was aimed right at the computer from its spot on the shelf. I clicked a new more buttons, and the camera started zooming in on the map.

"Wow, and how did you do that?" Stark asked me in a bit of a shocked tone.

"French Bureau when I was 11. I was bored one day and I found out how to do it." I explained to him aloud, seeing the vision of the map clearly in front of us.

"Did you ever have a normal childhood, like ever?" Tony asked me aloud in a cocky tone. I grinned from my spot, shaking my had as I pointed to the writing on the map.

"Normal to me was hacking and learning how to shoot a gun blindfolded. If I was a normal teen, then my life would be boring." I replied to him, seeing the bright red marker writing on the map and a arrow pointing to a part of the map. I knew that writing, it was the Captain's writing for certain.

"You are far from boring, which is why I married you." Clint said next to me, looking with the same determination as I was looking at the map. All three of us, at this point, were looking and what it was saying on the map. I clicked a few more buttons, having the camera zoom in a bit more and then the words were right there in front of us.

"Germany." I said aloud, reading the words and seeing it on the map. I paused, looking back at Tony and Clint and seeing the same look of both confusion and intrigue on their faces. It was hard to understand why he would want to go back to Germany, he hasn't been there win fifty plus years.

"Why would he go back there?" I asked Tony aloud, having me see him walk away and look off at the view of New York and think to himself.

"Maybe Bucky went back there?" Clint asked aloud, having me look back at the computer screen of the camera view once more, trying to piece the puzzle in my head. I wondered why he would want to go there? Was that where he was brainwashed? HIs last real memory before it was taken from him? I had no clue, but it didn't seem right in my stomach as I looked over at Tony and saw him cross his arms in front of him.

"It has to be more than Bucky, there has to be something else at work here." Tony said aloud as he thought to himself as I then looked back at the computer. The Captain had to have talked to someone else about where he was going, and maybe they knew where. I was thinking of who he talked to. Widow was out of the question, since she was off trying to find a new identity. And then it clicked, having me look back at Tony.

"What was the name of the man who helped the Captain, Fury and Widow at Washington?" I asked him aloud, my fingers on the keyboard ready for the name.

"Sam Wilson." He replied, looking back at me as I got back to going into the computer in his apartment. I was in within seconds, having me type in the name in the mainframe in case any files of emails came through. There were a couple of emails, having me hack in a bit more if I could find him and where he was located.

"You think he knows where he is?" Clint asked me aloud as I got a GPS on where he was located, according to his email. He too was in Washington, and I smirked as I saw the red dot on the screen blinking from the satellite footage of the city.

"If Sam Wilson was the last person Captain America talked to, I would assume those two were close since they fought together against HYDRA and the Winter Soldier. Captain doesn't get close to certain people, let lone does emails with anyone. So that must mean that Sam's on his list of allies." I explained, pointing to the red dot and having the other two look with me. I was proud for a second, knowing that anything in front of me, when it comes to hacking, could be found by me and my brilliant brain.

"So what's the next step?" Clint asked aloud over to Stark, "We head to Washington and try to find the guy?"

"We can bring him here." Tony said aloud, walking over to another screen from another computer he had, "I can convince him to come over."

"And what, bribe him with information about the Captain, how thoughtful of you." I said in a low tone.

"Although that does sound like something he would do." Clint said to me in a murmur. I was about to talk back to him when we felt the ground beneath us shake, almost roll in a sense. I clutched the desk in front of me as we went through the shaking, having CLint grab my waist and desk and Tony looked from the both of us to the view of New York. It wasn't a huge shake, but big enough for us to feel. I wasn't afraid of our own building we were in, since Tony built the Stark Tower in prevention of any other disasters. But when I saw his face, looking at the skyline of the city, and I knew something was wrong. I looked over as well, Clint following suit and we three watched as something was happening to the tops of the buildings far off. Something, in the middle of the cluster of the buildings, was hovering above them and the buildings were bending slightly to the small figure in the middle of the air and the buildings. Almost like a pull….

"What is that?" I asked aloud, the shaking stopping and the three of us walking over to the balcony of Stark Tower to get a better view. The bending of the buildings and the small speck of a figure in the middle, hovering over the air. I looked over at Clint and Tony, seeing them look just as concerned and determined.

"Sir, Mr. Fury is calling once again." Jarvis said aloud, having me clutch Clint's hand in mine as the speak phone went on in the tower.

"I suspect you are seeing what I wanted to call you about, Stark." Fury's voice came on over the speakers, authoritative and powerful. I kept my eyes on the horizon, seeing the figure disappear and the buildings stop shaking. The sounds of police and firetrucks were in the air now, along with screaming of people and I looked back at Tony.

"Who are we dealing with Fury?" Tony asked aloud, his voice was low and almost bitter as he was in game mode.

"In short: Mutants."


	3. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

**Hey friends! I hope you like it so far! Action is coming! I was wondering if there were any artists out there that could possible make art of Clover and Hawkeye, and maybe Ethan as well. I'm no artist, so it would be a big help! thanks and leave a review or two!**

* * *

There was a knock at the door as I was at my laptop, seeing Ethan who was on the carpet in the main room look over at the door with his legos in hand. I closed the laptop, knowing who it was and I got up from the couch. After we talked to Tony about Sam Wilson and saw the new foe, whoever it was, working in New York, Clint and I had no choice but to help out with whatever was coming our way. Clint was talking to Fury on the phone in the other room as I was looking at the news feed on the incident on my laptop, not wanting Ethan to see it as he was playing with his toys. I walked to the front door, Ethan behind me and staying close by.

"Who's that momma?" He asked me with curiosity, grabbing the bottom of my t shirt with his childish hand. I looked down at him, seeing his blue eyes pour into my own green ones. I placed my hand on the door and rubbed my fingers in his auburn hair.

"You know him honey." I said to him, opening the door and the both of us looking. Ethan was hiding behind my leg, his head poking out of the side to see the visitor. I saw his face light up in joy as I was face to face with a old friend, ally, and fellow Avenger.

Peter Parker, with his girlfriend Gwen.

"Hey there." Peter said aloud, having me smile at the both of them. Peter was back in his regular attire: the geeky look with his black rimmed glasses. Gwen was still as pretty as she was when I saw her last.

"Hey Peter, Gwen. Thanks for coming over." I said to the pair aloud, having me see Peter look from me to Ethan, who was still behind my leg. But as soon as Ethan saw Peter, I saw the twinkle in his eyes as he moved from me over to Peter, a huge smile on his face and ran to hug his legs.

"Peter!" He said aloud, having me watch with a smile as Peter was almost knocked over, laughing as he hugged Ethan tightly from his spot.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" He asked aloud in a laughing manner.

"I saw Spider Man on the TV the other day!" Ethan said in glee as I saw Peter look up at me, a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, silently telling him I knew nothing.

"Did you now?" Peter asked me aloud with intrigued in his voice.

"Yeah, he was talking the Police guys." Ethan explained aloud, but the Gwen caught his eye. Ethan ran over to Gwen, whom knelt down to hug him properly.

"Hi Gwen." He said in more of a sheepish tone, having me see Peter stand next to me and Gwen grin her spot. It was obvious that Ethan had a crush on Gwen, which I found adorable and Clint found a bit annoying since the boy was only 5 years old.

"Hi Ethan, you have grown quite a bit since we saw you at Christmas." Gwen said to him, ruffling his hair and Ethan giggling aloud. Peter looked over at me, holding the strap to his backpack and shrug his shoulders.

"Anything from Fury yet?" He asked me as we all piled in the home. Gwen and Peter walked to the couch, Ethan clutching Gwen's hand as they walked and he went back to his legos as soon as we all sat down.

"Clint's talking to him now, and I hope it's nothing too major that we can't handle." I explained to them both, opening my laptop and showing them the footage that I had from the news. Peter rearranged his glasses as Gwen leaned in from her spot on the other side of Peter. The buildings were shaking even more, because of how close the video was filmed at. We still had no clue as to who it was and what he was trying to do, but it made a big impact of the citizens.

"Fury thinks its a mutant." I explained to them both, having them look back at me in return with intrigue.

"Why would mutant want to do this? The last mutant incident was in San Francisco on Alcatraz Island, but that was years ago." Gwen explained to me aloud.

"And those were pretty powerful mutants, the one took out the entire Golden Gate Bridge." Peter added to the information, then pausing before he looked the image on the computer once more. Both Gwen and I looked at him with trigged as something else clicked in his head. I was pretty sick of being out of the loop of certain things, but I waited as I saw Clint walking into the main room, phone still to his hear and a intense look on his face.

"Peter." Gwen said aloud, nudging him from her spot next to him as he looked for the computer to both Clint and I.

"Magneto." Peter said aloud, having everyone in the room stop and pause. I knew of that name, since it came up once or twice on the computers at my old work in France. But they were only surveillance, and I was told nothing since I was only a hacker. But now, now that we were in the states, he seemed more powerful and more of a threat. I looked from Peter and Clint, seeing him look from me to Gwen.

"Gwen, can you grab Ethan and play with him in his room please?" He asked in his polite tone, having me know that this was now Avenger business on the rise. Gwen nodded her head, kissing Peter on the cheek and then scooping up Ethan in her arms. I watched as Ethan giggled in her arms, Gwen taking them both to his room in the apartment. I was glad Gwen was understandable when it came to leaving the room and information she was not allowed to hear. As soon as we heard the door closing to Ethan's room, Clint placed the phone on speaker and walked over to Peter and I.

"Magento is one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, and has been for years." Fury explained to us aloud as the three of us were around the laptop on the coffee table, "This is the first time he has become notorious once again, since the last time was in fact in San Francisco and he lost his abilities."

"How did he loose them?" I asked aloud, more intrigued than ever with this one mutant.

"A scientist at the time developed a cure for the mutant gene. That in itself blew up in the mutant community and also started a war." Fury explained some more, having me lean back on the couch and Peter take off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"And now he wants, what? Retaliation?" Clint asked aloud with a shrug of his shoulders. My own phone went off, having me get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen area and answer it.

"Barton." I replied aloud, looking out at the city and seeing hows it was still going on, though there were still sirens in the air along with a few helicopters.

"I have that Wilson guy, the friend of the Captains? Should I bring him by?" Tony asked me aloud as I looked from the city to Clint and Peter.

"Now's not a good time." I replied to him aloud, feeling more unease that I did before. I knew that Tony wanted to find the guy to find Captain America, but this was at a worst timing since we were looking at a new threat.

"Why, did your husband lay a egg?" he asked in a joking tone, having me sigh as he was trying to make the situation light and fluffy.

"It was a mutant, Tony." I said in a low tone, hearing nothing on the other end of the line, "He did whatever that hell it was to the buildings, and according to Fury, he's bad news." I heard nothing as I looked over at Peter, who was typing on his own computer and Clint still having the phone out in front of him, looking over at me with a worried look. I mouthed "Tony" to him, seeing him nod his head and go back to talking to Peter and Fury on the phone.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked me aloud, now serious on the phone.

"You tell me, oh fearless leader." I grumbled.

"Let me see if I can get a hold of the rest of the team." Tony said aloud to me as I looked at Clint talking on the phone.

"I think Fury's already all over that." I replied back to him.

"Okay. I'll talk to him. You keep your husband and Baby Hawk under control for the time being." Tony said to me in a reassuring tone. I clicked off the phone and walked back over to the two men, seeing them look back at me.

"Tony's on board. He has Sam Wilson with him and they are back at his place at Stark Tower." I explained to them both.

"Sam Wilson?" Peter asked aloud with confusion.

"He's a close friend to the Captain. We're trying to find him and make sure he's not doing anything too stupid." Clint explained to him aloud.

"Well, that does sound like the Captain to do something stupid." Peter said in a sarcastic tone.

"It was Tony's idea." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head with a smirk on his face, "Anyways, maybe this Sam Wilson guy came help us out here. He knows Fury, apparently since he was there with the HYDRA destruction."

"Fury wants us to go to the Helicarrier as soon as we can." Clint explained to me aloud, having me pause and then look past him to the door that lead to our son's room. I knew something like this was going to happen, having to consider what we were going to do for the sake of our son and if it was safe for him to be this involved. He was merely a child for god's sake, and now he's in danger because of his parents.

"Emily." Clint said to me, having me look back to him and seeing him take my hand in his.

"Ethan can come with us to the carrier, nothing's going to happen to them there." He reassured me, having me groan in the mere thought.

"What if something does happen?" I asked him with worry in my voice.

"Come on, Em. This is the Carrier, of all places. It's way safer than it was before when you came on the team." Clint explained to me, having still not convinced. He took a softer approach, "I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't think it was safe for our son." I could tell he was telling the truth. Clint was more of the safe parent than I was, having me look more like the hippie parent. And if he was convinced our son was safe with us, than I had to agree with him. We've had our share of fights about his safety, and that was buried now.

"He's better with us than anywhere or with anyone else." I said aloud, having me hear Clint sigh in relief and kiss the side of my head and Peter grinned from ear to ear.

"Trust me, he's gong to be fine there. Plus I can see if Tony and I can get him some gadgets to play with." Peter said in a joking tone, having me glare at him as though he was going to die then and there. As much as I hated brining my son to work with us, I knew that he was not going to be alone and isolated. He was far from that, protection was going to be around him. If not from his father and I, then the Avengers.

* * *

"Here Squirt." I said aloud to Ethan, handing him his own pair of aviation headphones, which were dark blue as we sat on the co-pilot seat with Clint starting up the jet. It was that very night, having me hold Ethan close and help him wear his headset. He was so little, with the headset so huge and almost making his head topple over. He leaned against my chest, playing with my fingers in his hands as I looked over at Clint, who had the plane roar to life. He smiled at me, winking at me and then looking at our son.

"Where are we going mommny?" He asked me aloud, Ethan looking up at me with his wide blue eyes and some of his freckles on his nose and cheeks.

"We're going on a trip, and we get to see Uncle Tony and Peter." I said to him aloud, having me feel Clint carefully take my hand in his and and squeeze it in reassurance.

"And we have to fly to go there?" He asked me aloud, having me smile at his curiosity and innocence. I looked over to my husband as he cleared his throat.

"Your mom and I work on a ship that's high in the clouds, so that no one can find us. So we're going to go there, and you get to come with us." Clint explained to our son, as simple as humanly possible.

"It's going to look big and scary, but I promise you." I started, trying to hold my own breath from being on the verge of tears, "That your dad and I are going to keep you safe." Ethan nodded his head as the plane roared to life. I felt Clint kiss my hand, showing me that he was going to be there for me as well as Ethan. I was beyond scared for our son, thinking that something bad was going to happen. I had little faith in the Avengers and their protection over our son, but I had to find that faith once more. As we took off into the sky, soaring through the clouds and into the night, I took a deep breath as I held my now sleeping son in my arms and told myself over and over, nothing was going to happen to him.

He was going to live.


	4. Allies and Foes

Clint and I walked down the familiar hallways of the Carrier, Clint holding Ethan in his one arm and holding my hand in his other. I saw the familiar rooms where I would walk through when I was younger and still single, breathing in the same condensed and filtered air and hearing the same beeps and footsteps on the steel floor. It was like coming home, or waking up from a dream, something familiar going off in my chest and having me feel a though I was safe again.

The whole time we were walking, Ethan was looking around with wide eyes and curiosity. Although I knew he was sleepy since it was past his bedtime, I knew he was in fact trying to stay awake in order to see where we were and how big it was. It was the same face I had when I was new on the carrier: filled with possibility and intrigue. I couldn't help but smile, seeing him bright face and Clint smirking as well. As harsh as it was, being back here and having to go back to my old life, I felt a sense of happiness do this with my husband and son.

"Here they are!" I heard in front of us, having me look and see that it was none other than Thor, the God of Thunder, with a big grin on his face. I knew he was a fierce fighter, going through a scenario with his brother Loki and helping out with Schmit and Osborne, but he was also a warm hearted warrior. He was always cheerful with us, telling me war story as if they were children stories: full if life and colorful imagination. He was just was same with Ethan, filling his head with wonder and joy. Ethan smiled when he saw his Godfather, having Thor grin from ear to ear as we approached him. He took Ethan in his arms, making him look so small compared to his wide frame, and hugged him gently.

"How are you, my little warrior?" Thor asked him aloud with his booming voice.

"I rode on a plane for the first time with mom and dad! It was so cool!" Ethan said in a grin as Thor laughed his hearty laugh. I grinned from my spot next to my husband, feeling him wrap a arm around my waist and smiling just as big. If there was any way of Ethan being completely safe and secure, it was with Thor. Thor looked at him as if he was his own son, his own flesh and blood, and I was content with what that was. Widow did the same, since she was the Godmother. I was still a bit sad that she wasn't here, seeing her Godson, but I knew it was for good reason.

"You shall be a Marvelous pilot in no time, like your father." Thor said aloud in a grin, having me hear Clint chuckle next to me.

"Not until he's 18." He said in his breath as the group of us walked together down the hallway, content with each other's presence.

"How's Jane? Last I heard, you two were back at her Lab in the Southwest." I said to him as I watched him carry my son in his good arm.

"She's doing well, conducting more research along with Selvig and Darcey." Thor explained to me, "Fury contacted me about the quake in New York and I came as soon as I could."

"Which for you was a blink of the eye." I said to him, seeing him grin from my own remark when we reached the main area of the carrier. There was still people running around, agents working overtime and typing on their computers and on files. I was surprised, thinking that they would be long gone since they were working for S.H.I.E.L.D. But I saw none of those uniforms, not one, but the Symbolic A on their sleeves. Something was off, and as I was about to ask, I saw someone walking over our way, our old friend and boss.

Nick Fury.

"I found a select few agents who kept to the original code and proclamation of what if right when it came to protecting the world, and I trust that they will help us in the end." Fury said aloud as I looked over at him. He was still intimidating to look at, since he was still wearing his infamous eye patch as his symbol of authority.

"Hello Fury, you still look like you can kill me with one glare of your eye." I said to him in almost a challenging tone. He looked at me, dead on, with his one eyes, and then a small smile was on his face. He knew I meant no harm, since in his mind I was still the cocky young female who knew how to hack, nothing more or less.

"Clover, good to see you again." He said aloud, then looking over to my son, whom was staring at him with no more smile on his face. He must of been scared, having me walk over to Ethan and see him look at me.

"Come here Squirt." I said to him in my soothing tone, taking him from Thor and feeling him wrap his arms around my neck and nuzzling into my embrace, hiding his face and clutching me. I rubbed his back as I saw Clint look over at me with concern.

"I'm going to take him to our room and get him to sleep." I said aloud to Clint, seeing him nod his head and kiss my hair before I moved away from the group and down the hall. The amusement was gone, now that I knew Ethan in the mix was going to be harder then before. I had no choice in the matter though, since I wasn't going to let Ethan out of my sight, not for one moment. I walked, embracing Ethan as I found the one room the three of us were going to share. It was a bigger room than the living quarters we were given in the past, only because we were a family living here on the carrier.

"You tired honey?" I asked him in a soothing tone as I got the door opened. There inside was a king bed, along with a smaller twin bed for Ethan, and plenty of space on a desk and shelves for anything we needed. It was dark, with the metal pipings along then ceiling and a winnow looking out into the hallway. I tapped a button, seeing the windows go dark and a small light come in the room as I got Ethan over to the twin bed, lowering him gently. He nodded his head against my neck as I released him, taking of this shoes and tucking him in the bed.

"You can sleep now. I'll be back soon, I promise." I said to him in a hushed tone, seeing some of his curls sprawl out on the pillow. But he didn't pull away from me, having me understand what he wanted. He wanted me to sing him a lullaby, something I've done with him since he was a infant. If there was ever one thing about motherhood I wanted to hold onto, it was me singing to him.

"Will you sing to me mommy?" He asked me aloud, his voice was sheepish and soft. I smiled, nodded my head as I sat near his head. I stroked his locks of hair as he started to close his eyes.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

Ethan dozed off, having me smile and kiss his head in a loving manner. I loved singing to him, it soothed my mind from anything chaotic. I moved away from Ethan, trying to be so quiet as I looked behind me at the window. It was still tinted, having the view still be on the hallway. I saw Clint there, looking in and having a loving smile on his face. He liked watching me sing to our son, something I picked up on when Ethan was around 2 years old. And I didn't mind at all, since Clint was quiet and did nothing throughout the singing session.

I walked out of the room, taping a few buttons on the panel outside to securely lock it and I sighed, seeing Clint walk over to me and wrap his arms around me. I leaned against him, feeling a bit heavy in the heart since Ethan was now on the carrier.

"We can get our bags later, okay?" He said against my head, having me nod and feeling him hold me gently and kiss my hair. He was always soothing away the aches and pains I had in my brain and on my body, just from a simple hug. IT was so unlike him, but he was like this with me.

"I hope we're making the right choice." I said to him aloud, having me pull back and look at him square in the eyes.

"He's safer surrounded by superheroes than down there." Clint reminded me, having me nod my had and smiling.

"I highly doubt his godfather and Tony alone would let anything happen to him." I said in a grin, having me see Clint smile at me and kiss his lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, feeling a bit better knowing that he was so safe up here.

"Come on, let's go figure out who this Magneto guy is and we can get to work." He explained to me in a light tone, the both of us walking hand in hand and seeing the other agents walk by us. It reminded me of the times we would walk together in the halls of the carrier. It was a simpler time then, at least in my mind and in my own world. But now since we were married and our child was now in the mix, I was more concerned about how we were going to get through this new threat in once piece.

"What did Fury say about Magneto?" I asked him aloud in curiosity.

"He's been at the top of the hit list with mutants for awhile. He has the ability to control metal and metal wave lengths around him. Fury was talking to one of Magneto's old friends and current rival, a Charles Xavier." Clint explained to me aloud, having me look over at him with curiosity.

"Xavier, the same one that has the school for the gifted in New York?" I asked him aloud as we headed to the main area once more and over to the large table.

"Same one, and the kids that go there are also mutants. Xavier and Magneto are opposite when it comes to the view of mutants in society. Xavier wants peace between the two, Magneto wants superiority." Clint explained to me as we turned the corner and saw the main table where we would meet from time to time. I saw Fury and Thor talking together, Peter Parker on his phone texting someone along with Tony and the Captain's friend Sam Wilson. He was a muscular young man, almost the same age as me if not a bit younger, with built under his skin. I could tell he was a army man, from his stance and his looks on both Clint and myself. I looked at him with intrigued as we met with the rest of the group. I even saw my old friend Bruce Banner, still in his science stance and glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Bruce." I said to him aloud in a grin, walking over with a light hug to give him.

"Clover, good to see you once again." He said in his light yet nervous tone. I felt better with him on board with whatever is going on, since we were nerds together.

"I didn't think you would want to come back after the New York incident." I said to him in a joking tone.

"I think I'm turning a new leaf when it comes to being on this team. Let's just hope that the other guy doesn't want to come out and play too soon."

"Let's keep that moral up there, eh Banner?" Tony said aloud as he walked over with Sam next to him. I looked over at Sam Wilson once more as Tony grinned from ear to ear, as if he was proud of himself.

"This is Sam Wilson, a good friend of the Captain's. Sam, this is Agent Clint Barton and his wife Agent Emily Barton. You can call them Hawkeye and Clover." He said, introducing us to each other. Sam shook Clint's hand and then my own, seeing the determination in his eyes as we nodded at each other.

"Nice to meet you Sam." I said aloud to him.

"You as well. Stark here tells me you are interested in what happened to the Captain, and I might be able to help you with where he is." He explained to me with his low tone of voice. I nodded my head at him in agreement.

"That we are. He's a good friend of ours, and he never usually takes off without telling us. So it's just concern is all." I explained to him in a friendly tone as we all stood there together.

"He only told me about the Winter Solider, and that it was top priority to find him." Sam Wilson explained to me aloud.

"But why would be go alone?" Peter Parker asked aloud.

"He didn't. I volunteered to go with him. At first, he was fine with me going with him, but right before we were going to leave, he asked me to stay behind." Sam explained to me, having me raise my eyebrow at him and be even more confused, "Knowing him, something else was at work here and he wanted to do this alone."

"But he didn't tell you where he was going, you or Natasha?" I asked him aloud in wonder.

"I haven't heard from her since we parted ways after the HYDRA fall." Sam replied back to me. I was more worried now for the Captain, thinking that he was way in over his head.

"As far as I know, the Captain is going through whatever he is finding on his own, but right now we have another crises on our hands." Fury said to the group of us. I knew it was our cue to sit at the table, all but Sam Wilson who stood behind Tony with his hands crossed in front of him and looked over at Fury from his spot.

"How are we going to deal with this guy?" Bruce asked aloud in wonder next to Tony.

"Let's do what we have always done: talk to the guy and let him know who's boss around here." Tony said in a cocky tone as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's hope he wants to talk, since he is a mutant who can control metal. So if you get on his bad side while you're in your suit, you're screwed." I commented to him next to Clint.

"I doubt he wants to talk if he did some damage on the city." Sam said aloud from his spot standing.

"Then what does he want?" Peter asked aloud from his spot next to Thor.

"There must be more to this situation than just this one man. Perhaps others are involved." Thor said aloud to add in the conversation.

"Which is why we are talking to Xavier and seeing what Magneto is up to. He's the one who knows this guy more than we can ever know in a lifetime." Fury explained to us together at the table, "All we can do right now and make sure this does not happen again and that we are prepared for whatever lies ahead." I looked from him to Clint, seeing him look at me with the same look of determination on his own face. This new foe was something none of us saw coming, with new people in play including Sam Wilson and Xavier. All I could think about, was how big this was going to be, and how over our heads we were going to be.


	5. A Game of Miracles

We were driving the very next day to Xzvier's School of the Gifted, meeting with Charles Xavier personally to talk about Magento and what he was planning to do. I was in a car with Peter in the front, Tony driving the car and Sam Wilson in the back with me. Clint was driving the other car with Bruce and Fury. We didn't want to take agents with us, since we knew that would be a bit of a red flag for us and too look suspicious on our part. Ethan was in the Carrier, being watched by a joyfu Thor. I felt bad for him since he was being placed on babysitting duty, but from the looks of him smiling when Ethan was coloring with her on one of the desks when we were getting on the plane, I knew he was going to be okay with it.

While we were driving alone on the road, about 5 minutes from the School, I was looking down at my wedding ring and seeing it glisten in the sunlight from the car window. I still wore it, when we weren't in major missions that involved me fighting, that's when the ring goes to my chain around my back, the same chain my parents gave me when I was 15 after they abandoned me at Haven in France. It was reminder for me, having the two sets of people closest to my heart when I fight, a reminder that I could die happy knowing that they weren't far behind.

"How long have you been married?" I looked up, over at Sam who saw the ring on my finger. I smiled, seeing the curiosity on his face as I looked back at my ring.

"Almost 6 years." I replied to him, seeing him nod his head next to me in his own seat, "Feels like 20 years though, given our job protocol."

"Is it hard, being married with a kid and knowing what kind of job you have?" He asked me, leaving back in his seat and resting his arm on the window.

"Sometimes it is, but we both know we made this decision together and what the consequences were." I explained back to him in a shrug, "We both were never really normal to begin with, and our son is far from normal."

"He's a munchkin." Tony commented from the driver's seat, having me hear Peter chuckled as he was working on his own personal laptop throughout the drive, "He's clearly going to grow up as a serial killer because of his parents."

"I'm still leaning on fighter pilot." Peter said as well as he was typing away.

"Ethan will do no such thing until he's 18 years old, 20 if I'm lucky." I said to them aloud as I looked out the window, seeing the green hills of the New York country fly by us. It did scare me, what my son will become when he was older. He was adventurous, never one to stay still, yet he was still polite and curious. He didn't have one bad bone in his body, nor was he a problem ever when it came to temper or tantrums. The only trouble he ever caused, was the fact that he would sneak into places where he was never allowed to go, under our very noses. If he was going to be anything, it was going to be a ninja, for being ever so sneaky and careful. That or a agent in the IRS

"At least you have him on a firm hold." Sam commented to me in a grin, having me smile back at him.

"And what about you? Anyone special in our eyesight?" I asked him aloud with curiosity in my own tone of voice.

"No one just yet, nothing really catching my eye." Sam answered me back.

"Don't tell Widow that. She'll try to hook you up with someone." Peter said aloud as he was looking back at us from his seat in the car.

"She was trying with the Captain, it was pretty funny actually." Sam said aloud, having me smile from my spot. I could picture it now, Widow trying to have Captain America open up to another female. It was a slim chance, he was always enraptured with the woman he let behind in the 1940's, one of the S.H.I. . founders. He was a man of integrity and honor, and There was no fault in that.

"Holy cow." Peter said aloud, having us all look and see what he was seeing. His eyes were wide, as well as ours, as we al were looking at the school we were going to. It was a mansion, beyond a mansion, looking like it had history all over it and character. The walls were tall and it made me think of the ancient castles in England. Vines touched the walls and wrapped around, holding it to the Earth and having me see it's history as we pulled up to the front of the school. Tony stopped the car, the other car behind us stopped as well as we all got out, slowly looking at the scale of the school and how it made us look so small. Even Tony was a bit impressed as we all stood there as a group.

Clint walked over to me, taking my hand in his as we both looked at the scale of this place.

"How is it that we never knew about this place?" Clint asked aloud in wonder to the group.

"I've seen bigger." Tony said aloud in a smirk, having me look over at him as Bruce rearranged his glasses on his face.

"Perhaps they wanted to stay hidden?" Bruce asked aloud in a shrug of his shoulders.

"They've wanted secrecy since the incident in San Francisco." Fury explained to us behind me, "The last thing we wanted as a uproar of humans on their hands, wanting to kill them for what happened."

"But they didn't do it, Magneto did that." I said back to him aloud, thinking of the confusion of all that was going on.

"The pubic only saw mutants there, they weren't looking for specifics." Fury explained back to me, hang me look back in front of me and raise my eyebrow. They were trying to hide from something that they specifically did not do. I thought they fought for their chance of survival, did it involve hiding as well. The doors opened, having us all look in front of us and see two people walking towards us. One of them was a young man, almost my age with a clean shaven face and blond hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing a shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. But the other who was walking with him, had almost every single one of us take a step back. Even Tony was a bit taken back, looking a bit scared. But it was both Fury and Bruce who stayed calm and looked rather happy to see him…but he was blue

Blue fur.

He was a giant, looming taller than the young man with fur all over his body and claws. But he was dressed like a politician: suit with a matching tie and shined shoes. He even wore classes that were in front of his yellow eyes. I was both intrigued and confused by him as the two of them approached us.

"Fury, it's good to see you." The politician said aloud, his voice was deep but clear, as it he was conducting a speech of some sort. Fury walked through our crowd and shook hands with him.

"Good to see you as well Dr. McCoy." He said aloud to him, looking back at us, "This is Dr. Hank McCoy, The Secretary of Mutant Affairs and US Ambassador to the United Nations."

"I was as of late, I had to retire given the circumstances that have been happening." Hank explained aloud in his polite tone, looking over to the young man next to him, "And this is Bobby Drake, a teacher here at the school and a member of our X-Men." Bobby nodded his head and I have him a small smile.

"I take it Xavier's ready to talk to us about the situation in New York?" Fury asked him aloud. Hank nodded his head and motioned behind him to the school.

"Follow us and we can take you to his office." He said aloud, all of us following both him and Bobby into the school. I looked around me at the interior of the school, seeing the high beams and the pictures on the walls that held the history and the character. We were lead through the halls, but I looked at some of the classrooms that had the doors opened, seeing children looking at the boards and the lessons that they were looking at. They were only children, and yet they had to be here to be safe from the world. I knew what that was life. For a second, I knew what they felt.

On the other side of the school, we were lead towards what was his office: double doors that were large and looked like authority. Hank pushed the doors open, having me see the inside of his office and the bookshelves filled to the top, along with a huge desk and other trinkets. It all looked like a typical office, but there was no Xavier. We all piled in as Bobby walked to the porch doors behind the desk, opening them and having us see the large stone porch and ledge, which had a green field behind that with trees and a garden. It looked too gorgeous, almost out of a Jane Austen novel as we saw a single figure, in a wheelchair, facing away from us. I knew it was him, and it felt like I was meeting the president or something huge.

It was.

Fury lead us out to the sunlight, having me feel the breeze hit my skin as we all stood behind Xavier and saw him move his chair around to face us. He was stoic in his own right, the bald head he had complimented the kind look on his for but intelligent face. He, like Hank, was wearing a suit and looked rather dignified as he smiled at Fury.

"Nicolas Fury, it's been a long while since we last talked." He said, his English accent run with sophistication and knowledge.

"Charles Xavier, you look like you've had better days." Fury said to him in a small smile, having me see Xavier's face falter slightly as he node this head.

"As of late, there hasn't been a restful night for my students here at the school." He explained to us aloud, mostly to Fury, "Mutants are being targeted far over that before, even to the point of being taken from their homes."

"Taken? As in kidnapped?" Fury asked aloud in more intrigued than before.

"Yes. Someone or some organization is taking young Mutants, even killing them in public." Xavier explained to us aloud with worry in his tone, though he still kept his composure, "I believe that my school is going to be targeted because of the students who attend here."

"These are children we're talking about." I said aloud, having Xavier look over at me from behind Fury as I continued, "Why would anyone want to harm or kidnap young children?"

"Their abilities are seen as weapons in the eyes of the government, and it's been this way for centuries and there has never been a peace between humans and mutants." Xavier explained to me aloud, "I've been trying to find out who is behind this, along with my X-Men. But so far, we have no leads."

"Which is where we come in." Fury said aloud, "We find out who's behind the kidnapping and where they are doing this, and we stop them."

"But what about this Magneto guy, and what he did to New York?" Tony asked aloud, "Isn't that why we are here in the first place?"

"His actions in New York are a retaliation." Xavier explained aloud, "As unusual as it is to believe of him, Erik was retaliating because of his own allies, mutants, were killed." I looked from him to Tony, seeing him hung his head and rub his eyes. Something was off, Magneto was looking for Revenge? HIs own comrades were killed because of some group go people who were after mutants?

"So he was angry and decided to take out half of New York with a twist of his wrists?" Bruce asked from next to Hank, "Sounds like the guy has issues."

"It's not even half of it." Hank said back to him, having Bruce shrug in agreement.

"Team, let me talk to Xavier alone for a moment and see what we can do." Fury said to us, having me see some of us nod or heads as as the rest were confused as to what we were just told. Hank smiled from his spot and clasped his claw hands together.

"Come, I'll take you to the kitchen. You all look famished." He said aloud, walking with Bruce next to him and the group followed. I heard Tony say, "He should buddy up with Thor." under his breath. Clint was going as I released his hand, seeing him look back at me with worry.

"What is it Emily?" He asked me aloud, walking back to me as he searched my eyes.

"Nothing, Clint. I wanna walk around for a bit. You go ahead." I said to him in a smile. He smiled, kissed him lightly before catching up with the group. I moved away from Xavier and Fury, who were already walking together side by side and talking under their breaths. I moved along the stone pathway, thinking to myself as I felt the sun kissed my skin and the wind run through my hair.

Mutants were being targeted. Why now, why at this rate? Why were they being taken from their homes, being murdered in cold blood in front of humans? Something didn't sit well in my stomach as I walked along the side of the school, folding my arms in front of me and having my stomach feel like it was being torn to shreds from the sheer thought of children dying, innocent people being kidnapped. It didn't sound human at all, inhuman or abnormal. It made it think of how far down his hole was going, and how twisted it was.

I heard something next to me, about 20 feet away and I looked, seeing a young girl by one of the doors that lead into the school. She was about 9 or 10 years old, long blond hair was braided behind her in a messy french braid and was wearing a summer dress with flip flops. Her face, or half of her face since she was hiding half of her body behind the door, was so innocent as she was poking her head out from the door, looking at me with curiosity. It made me think of my own son, and how he would look and Clint and I sometimes. I smiled at her, showing her that I wasn't mean.

"Hello." I said to her aloud, my voice was light and friendly. She smiled, her pearly white teether glistening in the light.

"Hi." She replied, her childish voice was friendly to my ears. I squatted down to be at her level, though she stayed at the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked in a friendly tone. She grinned, slowly coming out to have me see her in the full view. As I saw her full body, my body was still and rigid and my breath was lost. I saw, along her pale white skin, there were veins on her skin. Only on the left side of her body: greenish veins that were dark and almost black. They were faint, but clearly visible as they were on her arm and leg, touching her collarbone and up to her face, branching out like tree branches and touching the edge of her mouth and eye socket. She she unfazed for me seeing her, since she walked over to me with a stride in her step and faced me completely.

"I have no class today." She replied in a shrug, having me smile at her once more. I could tell why she was shy with me at first: thinking that I would reject her from her appearance. But she was so young, so beautiful in her own right, yet she was here away from the world. It made me think of my own son, would I have done the same thing?

"And yet you're here spying on me?" I asked her in a grin, hearing her giggle as she had her hands behind her back, eyeing me from her spot.

"What's your name?" She asked me aloud, her head tilted to the side, having me see the veins on her neck wrap around and down her back.

"Emily, what's yours?" I asked her aloud, moving my own hair from my eyes.

"I'm Amelia. But my friends here call me Ivy because of this." She said to me, pointing to her veins on her arm. I looked at where she as pointing. She didn't sound sad because of the nickname, more proud than sad. I smiled, seeing her look at me and wait for my reaction to her veins.

"I think it's a lovely nickname." I said to her aloud, "If it helps, my friends call me Clover, but only because I'm lucky." I explained to her in a shrug. She giggled, moving some of her own blond hair from here green eyes.

"Are you a mutant like me?" She asked me aloud, having em title my head at her since she was curious.

"No, I'm just a regular person." I replied back to her, "But I take it you are?" She nodded her head, having me see her bit her lip.

"I can make plants grow." She explained to me, having me raise a eyebrow at her.

"Grow?" I asked her aloud, showing her I was curious. She nodded her head and then looked to her right, my left, to the moist dirt next to the green lawn about 6 feet away from us. She pointed, looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Want me to show you?" She asked me aloud. I smiled, nodding my head as she skipped over to the dirt, grabbing a small amount and running back. I watched as her blond hair danced in the air as she ran, having me see the veins move fas rom her neck and now was on her entire back, almost grasping her and holding her for dear life. When she came back, her left hand was holding the dirt and was holding it between us. She opened her hair, palm up and I saw the small dirt pile in her hand. Watching, I saw a small flower bud rise from the pile of dirt and grow in her hand, having me be fascinated as the bud opened, showing a gerber daisy. Amelia giggled from her spot, thinking it was nothing. But to me, someone who was already fighting and hacking, this was a pure miracle in its own right. I had my own gifts, of technology and fighting, but this child had her own gift that was beyond words. I was floor, squatting in front of her and see her made this new life in front of us. And she was a mere child. My heart turned in, thinking of why she would be such a target for being extra special, and she was still a child with hardly a life.

"Amelia?" I heard behind me, having both Amelia and I look to see that it was Bobby. He was walking to us, his hands behind his back and a amused smile on his face as he looked at the little girl, who was still holding out the flower with the patch of Earth on her palm, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Pro. Pryde? She wanted to talk to you today?"

"Sorry Pro. Drake." Amelia said aloud as I got up to standing once more, seeing her walk over to Bobby and then placing the small flower on the grass carefully. As the flower touched the grass, I saw the grass moved away from the flower and the dirt catch it, having me see that she did this on purpose, "I was only being nice to my new friend."

"And there is no harm in that." Bobby said to her, smiling at her and she hugged him lightly before looking back at me. She waved, her left hand with its veins on the pale skin. I waved back, grinning at her as she skipped back into the school. I looked from her to Bobby, seeing him walk over to me.

"I apologize, I didn't want to get her in any trouble." I explained to him, but he shrugged.

"She always wanders off anyways. It's Amelia for you. Besides, she wasn't in real trouble." Bobby explained to me as we faced each other.

"I never knew of this place, and now that I saw what she did, I makes me more worried that theses kids are going to be targets." I explained to him, gesturing to the school as I talked.

"Some of them were already targets when they came, but now it's a matter of keeping them all alive." Bobby said in reply.

"And the Avengers will protect them." I said aloud, holding out my hand for him to shake, "Emily Barton. I go by the codename Clover with the Avengers."

"Bobby Drake." He replied, shaking my hand. As soon as we made contact, I felt a sudden chill in the hand touch, almost like a frozen touch or touching ice. I looked down at our joined hands, seeing his hand was tinted blow and steaming from the cold. I looked back at him, seeing him smirk at me.

"They call me Iceman."


End file.
